Valkyria
The 'Valkyria '(Belkan origin [also see Walküre], Galean: Cygne, Ancient Magi: Angels) were genetic engineered post-human creations of the Ancient Magi Tribes, created as an external Peacekeeping force between all eight tribes. By allowing specific genetic markers in their DNA, their powers might reincarnate to one of their ancestors. However, the War in Heaven had 1/3 of the Valkyria (1,000,551,907) join The Unbreakable Darkness, forcibly or not. The remaining 2,001,103,815 scattered; some joining the fight, other's retreating to preserve records of their achievements and some disappeared altogether. Their genetic bases were used to by the Belkan Empire (with the help of Al-Hazard) to mass-produce their Berserker projects. Crafting magics like songs, and songs used to enthrall, pacify or combat their enemies, they were warrior-heroes of the ages. Their collective appearing theme is Valkyria's Awakening or The Winds of La Gias. Known Abilities Gathered from what remained of Al-Hazard, it was well known that a single Valkyria could possibly render a planet to a charred molten rock as a self-destruct. However, their most common powers made entire cities as dense as modern human cities and more into ashen fields. All members were SSS ranked, however the divisions between one another remained between one Valkyria to another. All members carried some form of a lance weapon and a shield. A certain shared ability or enact trait among their bloodline is the ability to obtain the impossible, that is directly interfacing with foreign magic with limited to no damage to themselves due to Negative Feedback. As recorded, it appears that their abilities form close to well known Gundams of the Gundam Mulitverse. ''However, the best way to understand their abilities is akin to Super Administrators to Windows software. While they are not completely infallible, they hold the rights, powers and restrictions to the various programs within a computer. In terms of ''Exalted, they are the Solar Exalts. Reincarnation The words for "Reincarnation" is not exactly the correct term. Unlike true reincarnation, there is no true baseline fragments of memories or past-lives experienced by each Valkyria. Even so, it is completely possible to create more Valkyria without a deceased one. Emotions, feelings and likewise wavelengths exist and link with one body to another. The Akasha, the Root of All Magical Endeavors, propels this cycle. However, existing magic and abilities are added, removed and subtracted before being pushed back into the physical world. Awakening Upon their powers fully awakening, a Valkyria will speak in an ancient language the following verse: Gon UnTal GisgNaGraph DonGonFamGonFamGed NaMedMalsGraph. Gon UnTal GisgNaGraph GedVanFamGisg FamMalsGraphUnDon. Gon UnTal GisgNaGraph GedVanFamGisgGonVehGraph! This roughly translates to: I am the Rising Hope. I am the Just Spear. I am Justice! The next phrase is generally in their own native tongue, symbolizing their status and their beliefs. The last phrase is their referred name in combination of the last incarnation of their power before ending with; THE END HAS COME! Known Valkyria While Highever Omnix Dauntless Will was not a Valkyria herself, she was powerful enough and quickly learned their magics to essentially be one. * Dauntless Will (High Commander) (Reborns Gundam) * Tsuchinoko Ayesha Keen Mantle (Nu Gundam) * Vagabond Russ Virtuous Arbiter (Gundam X) Descendants * Cerise Atalante (Gundam DX) * Maria Benz (Victory II Gundam) * Takamachi Nanoha (Hi-Nu Gundam Heavy Weapons System / Nu Gundam Double Fin Funnel) Category:Lyrical Nanoha BetrayerS Category:Alpha Series Category:Universe 616 Category:Universe 52 Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear